1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a printing apparatus, a printing method, a medium storing a program, and an image processing system, that process still images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technique that extracts partial data from a moving image and uses that data as a still image is known.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-60339 discloses a mobile communication terminal that extracts multiple pieces of still image data from moving image data and generates composite image data therefrom, while suppressing the processing load.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-5856 discloses extracting a desired still image from reproduced video, and recording the extracted still image based on the DCF standard, which concerns recording and reproduction.
The quality of a still image extracted from a moving image has problems, such as the low number of pixels, the small amount of color difference information, and so on. However, as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-67110, it is known that the image quality can be improved by performing image correction and image processing using multiple still images.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-170111 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H9-90530 disclose image processing techniques that enable a panoramic image to be obtained by combining multiple still images.